busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Butterfly
Bakushaku Chouno (蝶野 爆爵 Chōuno Bakushaku), better known as Doktor Butterfly or just Dr. Butterfly (Dr．バタフライ Dr. Batafurai), was a humanoid Homunculus. He was the great-great grandfather of Koushaku Chouno and the founder of the L.X.E. He was the main antagonist during the L.X.E Arc. Appearance He appears to be a very stately middle-aged man with very sharp looking eyes and medium length grey hair parted in the middle. He also has a grey butterfly shaped mustache. Normally he wears a long cream suit jacket, underneath the jacket he wears a yellow ruffled suit with an orange, black and blue butterfly shaped bow tie. He also wears cream trousers, and a pair of white gloves and shoes. When he fought Papillon he revealed a different outfit underneath his normal one. This is rather risque outfit almost identical to that of Papillon's consisting of a tight white suit with a corset-like front and puffy, black and white diamond shaped shoulder sleeves, and a disturbingly scant crotch region that has a black butterfly pattern. In addition to this he wears a grey cape lined at the bottom with black butterfly patterns with a fluffy collar. When he first met Victor and was still human, he was shown to have had shorter hair, similar to Papillon and wore a white kimono with two butterfly patterns on the front. Personality Dr. Butterfly is usually shown as a calm and well reserved man, however he can become very frustrated towards anybody who disrespects him, despite berating himself afterwards as he realizes that he should stay calm and collected. As his name and appearance suggests he shares the same affinity for butterflies like his many descendants as he wears butterfly themed clothes and even changes the form of his Buso Renkin to that of butterfly wings. The butterfly even inspired his transformation into a Homunculus much like Papillon. Upon doing this he shows a somewhat eccentric side as he has an unusual butterfly shaped mustache and wears a risque outfit, similar to Papillon's and likes to strike a pose alongside Papillon and Moonface. He often displays a great deal of arrogance and vanity, often boasting about his abilities, strength and appearance, even going as far as renaming himself "Lord Butterfly". He looks down on any "inferior beings" including humans, Alchemist Warriors and even weaker Homunculi and is not concerned for them at all, willing to sacrifice a whole school of children and treating many of his minions as nothing but canon fodder, including his own descendant, Papillon. He will not hesitate to cast away anyone that he deems have outlived their usefulness, a trait he shares with both Shishaku Chouno and Papillon, however by his own principal he is willing to protect his fellow Homunculi. In contrast he looks up to beings that are greater than himself, as he was completely fascinated by Victor, so much that he was content with restoring him and witnessing his awakening. Papillon compares this behavior with that of a moth that flutters around a bright light, rather than the butterfly which continues to fly to greater heights. History Around a century ago back when Bakushaku Chouno was a normal human, new sciences and technologies were flooding in from all over the world. One of them was alchemy which most people dismissed as charlatanry, however Bakushaku sensed there was more to it and so he began to delve into its mysteries. To his disappointment he found that there were limits to how far he could go on his own. His studies had consumed a fortune and years of his life went by until he discovered the homunculi and the Kakugane which led him to a dead end. However, not long after he met Victor Powered, a traitor of the alchemist warriors, the two then joined forces. Victor was severely injured so in exchange for his knowledge of alchemy, Bakushaku promised to heal him when he had finished his research. At some point later Bakushaku became a humanoid homunculus and discarded his identity, now calling himself Dr. Butterfly. He then went on to found the L.X.E. One night he takes a walk in the park with Moonface when a young Shusui Hayasaka attempts to mug him, threatening him with a broken piece of glass, demanding that he give him all of his money, food and some medicine. Moonface grabs Shusui by the hair, he is impressed with Shusui's fierce eyes and tells him to come along with him as he has no other place to go. Shusui tells him that he isn't going anywhere without his sister, Butterfly says that he can bring her as well but she will need to have eyes like him or else she will have a hard time surviving. Plot L.X.E. Arc Dr. Butterfly first introduces himself to Papillon, who he has put into a restoration tank to heal. He reveals his identity by mentioning how he is impressed as he never thought that one of his descendants would be able to recreate his work after a hundred years and notes that it was worth becoming an immortal after all. He then welcomes Papillon into the ranks of the L.X.E. who acknowledge his superior intellect and initiative. He then says that they will put their plans into action after Papillon has healed, and then hatbox after that plan is enacted they will give the true power of the homunculi so that he will never again suffer defeat from a human. Butterfly tells Papillon about the time he was still an alchemist and when he met Victor. As Papillon quickly finishes healing himself, Butterfly looks on in awe, wondering if it was the power of the restoration tank or Papillon's own vitality. Papillon then asks him if he would prepare a fabulous outfit for him as there is a man he needs to see. Moonface notices that the restoration flask is empty, Butterfly replies, saying the experiment was a success. He then tells Moonface that they will begin to heal Victor after he has done a bit of maintenance on the tank. Moonface then asks him where Papillon has gone, to which Butterfly responds that he went out dressed in an elegant outfit to declare war on someone. He then reveals that he sent Kinjo to watch over him. Around a week later Dr. Butterfly notices that its been a week since he last heard from Jinnai and that he thinks it's safe to assume that the Alchemist Warriors killed him. He tells Papillon that he has gathered data on the warriors but still doesn't know their identities apart from one being another student from Ginsei Private Academy and asks Papillon to tell him who it is. However Papillon refuses, telling him that he belongs to him and him alone, Butterfly says he thought he would say that and tells him that he will send in a team of his own to find out about the warriors. Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka arrive at the L.X.E. headquarters where Dr. Butterfly asks them to find the Alchemist Warrior hiding in Ginsei Academy and eliminate him. He tells them to be discreet as they intend to hold the feast for Victor's return there. He then gives them both a Kakugane each and reminds them that they have been trained in their uses. He then states that if they succeed in their mission they, may keep them and that he grant them their dearest wish. He then asks Papillon to go and watch over them and to inform him if they do anything suspicious. He tells Papillon that he cannot give him a Kakugane as they have already lost one and they don't have any left. He calls Ouka for a report, asking her if she has completed the first phase of the mission. She tells him that she has gathered the data on all the students and teachers and that she will begin to narrow down the list. He tells her to proceed with care as they don't know what precautions the alchemist warriors have taken at the school, and also to leave no witnesses. Later, when Moonface apologizes for the Hayasaka twins’ failure in their mission, he says that its alright as sooner or later they would have gone astray. He tells Moonface that he will need him to do his part and fight, to which Moonface gladly agrees with and asks him whether they should add Papillon to their forces as he could prove quite useful. Butterfly declines saying that Papillon was useful as a final test subject for the restoration tank but doesn't have enough stamina and has an unstable body. He says that without his research notes Papillon is nothing and could never become a full-fledged Homunculus and that when he leaves he'll be hunted down and killed by the Alchemist Warriors. He says that Papillon may have butterfly wings but he will not be able to fly high by himself. However he also says that as Papillon is a Homunculus so it is his duty to keep him under his protection. Early the next morning he leaves the headquarters taking the restoration tank containing Victor with him alongside a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. He prepares and activates his Buso Renkin in Ginsei City which causes a thick fog that throws people off their sense and interferes with electronics so he can pass by undetected. He eventually arrives at Ginsei High where he is spotted by the students, floating in the air along with the flask and eventually the Homunculi. He declares the beginning of Victor's rebirth ceremony. He sends the Homunculi to go and attack the school, but Kazuki and Tokiko intervene, destroying many of them in the process. When Shinyo Suzuki convinces the students to attack the Alchemist Warriors as well he is pleased, noting that it will dampen the warriors fighting spirit. However when this plan fails thanks to Kazuki's friends, he tells Shinyo that his usefulness is at an end and that he will be eaten along with his schoolmates. When the students cheer on the two warriors he gets mad, telling them that they are nothing but food before snapping his fingers. This causes the remaining Revised Homunculi to devour each other, causing them to merge together to create two Super Revised Homunculi. However, Kazuki destroys the first one before it has a chance to attack. Immediately after, Papillon arrives armed with his Buso Renkin Near-Death Happiness. When he asks Papillon why he came along, Papillon tells him that he wanted to show Butterfly how high he can fly on his own, while introducing him to his Buso Renkin. He demonstrates its ability by setting off the black gunpowder, destroying the remaining Revised Homunculi. Papillon tells Butterfly that he no longer needs his protection and sarcastically thanks him, telling him that he will show him his gratitude before burning down the school and settling his score with Kazuki. However before he can finish Kazuki tells him that he is going to defeat the L.X.E. and then settle their score. Butterfly becomes mad at their conversation and tells them that he isn't going to be treated as a mere warm-up before saying that he will deal with Papillon, Kazuki and Tokiko all on his own, while shedding his suit and thus revealing his new outfit. Before they can fight however an alarm goes off on the restoration tank, signalling Victor's awakening and triggering a mass energy-drain effect. Renaming himself Lord Butterfly, he attempts to battle with Kazuki but Papillon sets off one of his black-death butterflies, allowing Kazuki and Tokiko to stop the restoration flask while he fights Butterfly himself. After they argue Papillon sends his gunpowder at him, however the attack misses and Butterfly counter-attacks with his already activated Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland. He explains its abilities while Papillon begins to experience strong hallucinations which Butterfly refers to as "Wonderland". Using "Wonderland" Butterfly forces Papillon to think that his mask has flown away while he is being mocked by the human incarnations of his former Homunculi minions, his father and Jiro, who puts on the mask. Papillon briefly escapes and attacks Butterfly once more. Again, his attack fails and Butterfly strikes back, mentally slicing him in half. He mocks Papillon, telling him that he is a coward who tried to escape death, while he himself became a Homunculus to become stronger. Papillon tells him that what he was saying was true when he was still human, however he has become a new man stating that his name is Papillon, while setting off more explosives allowing him to escape "Wonderland". He attempts to use another hallucination on Papillon but he sets off an explosion, blocking out the flash of light which triggers the hallucinations. While comparing their intellect, Papillon sends forth multiple black-death butterflies at Butterfly which miss due to Alice in Wonderland's scattered effect which disorientates the sense of distance and direction. The butterflies head straight back at Papillon and explode blowing a hole out of his stomach. Butterfly tells him that in the end he was just a test subject who helped hasten Victor's awakening, and that now he has no more use for him. When Papillon asks him about Victor, Butterfly tells him that he, as the King of the Homunculi is neither human, nor Homunculus, but is a third type of being and the most powerful one in the world. Butterfly talks about his past with Victor, while doing so however, Papillon fills the area around them with black-death butterflies. Butterfly calls him mad saying that he will kill them both. Papillon tells him that he doesn't care as he has already died once and that he should give it a try as they might find it as addictive as he did, before setting the butterflies off. Papillon and Butterfly both survive the blast but are severely injured in the process. Papillon uses this opportunity to impale Butterfly in the chest with his arm and asks him why he did not try to become like Victor. Papillon states that he will cast aside his imperfect body and strive for even greater heights before calling Butterfly an ugly moth. After their fight, Papillon asks the now dying Dr. Butterfly to tell him about Victor. He tells Papillon about how Victor was once an Alchemist Warrior who transformed into the third type of being and was betrayed by his comrades before he fled to Japan. Butterfly goes on to tell him of his first meeting with Victor and how he created the L.X.E. for the sole purpose of protecting Victor. Papillon asks Butterfly more questions about Victor but he is unable to tell him the answers, saying that he should ask Victor himself. Before dying Butterfly tells Papillon to watch the upcoming fight between Kazuki and Victor. As Victor is completely awakened by Kazuki's attack, Butterfly, now nothing more than his mustache bids good morning to Victor. Victor bids him goodnight as his mustache finally dissolves. Inventions *'Restoration Tank': A large light bulb shaped container used for healing whoever is placed inside that was mostly seen at the heart of Dr. Butterfly's laboratory. Dr. Butterfly states that it is his best creation as he worked on it for several years with the intent of healing Victor. It's power of restoration is slow but extremely effective as Butterfly used it to heal Papillon even after the latter was seemingly vaporized by Kazuki's Sunlight Heart leaving little remains. It seems to heal whoever is inside using a strange pink gas which often illuminates Dr. Butterfly's lab. He later used it to restore Victor and could apparently contain his energy drain until he fully awakened. An alarm was set to go off to signal Victor's awakening. When this occurred multiple mechanical tentacle-like appendages came out from the bottom of the tank and would attach themselves to any nearby surface and subsequently activate Victor's energy drain to fully restore him. *'Revised Humanoid Homunculi': These are specially designed Homunculi created from an amalgamation of animal and plant cells to create grotesque humanoid shape Homunculi. Dr. Butterfly intended to create Homunculi that could fight evenly against the Alchemist Warriors even without a Buso Renkin. They are very strong but are not quite as tough as most Alchemist Warriors and lack intelligence, as they follow Butterfly's every command and are driven by hunger. They also have the unique ability to merge together by feeding on each other to create a single giant form known as the Super Revised Homunculus. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Renowned as a genius by his descendants, both as a human and a Homunculus he displayed incredible intellect. He had a vast knowledge of Alchemy having discovered the homunculi and Kakugane. His research along with Victor's help has led him to create many Homunculi, both animal, plant and humanoid types and the restoration flask. He uses his knowledge in battle, thinking of clever ways to outsmart his enemies. Homunculus Powers Immortality: After his transformation into a Homunculus Dr. Butterfly lived for over 100 years to the present day without aging. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi Dr. Butterfly can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. He was seemingly unaffected by many of Papillon's attacks and even managed to survive several explosions at once from Papillon's Near-Death Happiness, however he was heavily injured as a result. On the verge of death he manages to speak even when he was reduced to nothing but his mustache and held on long enough until Victor awakened. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi Butterfly will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or a Homunculus. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of Chaff, Alice in Wonderland (アリス・イン・ワンダーランド Arisu in Wandārando) Dr. Butterfly possesses the real Kakugane LXX which manifests itself as platinum white colored chaff, small metallic particles that float in the air. Butterfly can form it in a way that it resembles a pair of butterfly wings on his back almost exactly like Papillon's Near-Death Happiness. *'Scattered Form': In its scattered form it confuses the senses of direction and distance. It also disrupts electronics and prevents communication. It can cover an area of around one kilometer in diameter. Before deployment Butterfly can saturate the chaff to create fog, however this is not an ability of the Buso Renkin directly. *'Concentrated Form': In its concentrated form, it affects the brain, causing hallucinations and disrupting the psyche via the sense of sight. The visions the victim sees are generated randomly by the brain. A very strong will is required to resist these effects. *'Flight': Butterfly can use the chaff to hover in the air with or without it being in the shape of butterfly wings. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes himself, butterflies and beings greater than himself. **He dislikes beings who are inferior to himself. **His hobby is maintaining his mustache and alchemic research. **His special ability is to be able to perform comical stomach tricks. *Foreshadowing the analogy of Papillon just before Butterfly dies, the doctors mustache is shaped more like a moth than a butterfly. *Nobuhiro Watsuki himself isn't sure why he put the word "Doktor" which is the German word for "Doctor" together with Butterfly which is English. Quotes *(To Papillon) "I have to admit, I never thought one of my descendants would decipher the clues I left in my research notes and manage to recreate my work after a hundred years. I suppose it was worth becoming an immortal after all." *''"I gave up that name when I cast aside my humanity. Now I'm known to my brethren as Dr. Butterfly. Welcome Papillon. We acknowledge you superior intellect and initiative. The League of Extraordinary Elects welcomes you to it's ranks."'' *(To Moonface) "He may have butterfly wings, but he'll never be able to fly high or get anywhere on his own. But he is still a Homunculus, so I deign to keep him under my protection." *(To Shinyo Suzuki) "Your usefulness is at an end. You'll be eaten along with your schoolmates." *"Human cattle! You're nothing but food! You will all perish!!" *(To Kazuki Muto and Papillon) " You two dare to treat Dr. Butterfly like a mere warm-up? I'll deal with all three of you right now! You shall know the true power of Bakushaku Chouno, founder of the L.X.E. whose power has been increasing for over a century!!" *(To Papillon) "Lose yourself in Wonderland!" *(To Papillon) "Like a good moth I was happy to flit about his light." *''"Good morning...good morning...Victor."'' Gallery butterfly1.jpg|Dr. Butterfly lineart butterfly2.jpg|Dr. Butterfly facial expressions lineart ca:Dr. Butterfly Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased